<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>these things take forever by DragonEyez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379194">these things take forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez'>DragonEyez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Friends at the Table (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem Fusion, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of canon typical violence, Mostly Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ephrim and throndir's support scenes, or "the slow burn romance that made the whole school year more interesting"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ephrim/Throndir (Friends at the Table)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>these things take forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztGPYPArAyE">first day of my life</a> by bright eyes</p><p>an anonymous request</p><p>this may be THE nichest fic i've ever written, actually</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their first year at the Academy, Ephrim hadn’t really known <i>what</i> to think of Throndir. Actually, if he was being honest, he hadn’t even <i>thought</i> of him at all. It wasn’t rare for students to only hang out with other members of their own houses. Between the separate lessons, the almost purposeful sectioned-off dorms, and the differences in social standings; most students could go all their schooling without knowing any of the other people on campus. But then Throndir had managed to snipe him from halfway across the battlefield during the Rivalry of the Houses. That alone was more than enough to garner his attention. </p><p>He saw his opportunity at lunchtime. Throndir was sitting with another member of the Deer (Jack...something or other, he thought), but, more surprisingly, also with a few members of the Blue Lions. Hadrian, who Ephrim recalled from an inter-kingdom function they’d attended together years ago, and Hella, who Ephrim had learned of only through some truly macabre third-hand tales. Swallowing his sudden anxiety, Ephrim approached the group.</p><p>“Mind if I join you?”</p><p>Hadrian startled. “P-prince Ephrim! Please, have a seat.”</p><p>Ephrim took him up on the offer, sitting down directly across from Throndir. Who, for his part, was looking at him with open confusion. Something-something-Jack looked between the two of them, eyes scrutinizing and unexpectedly shrewd, before shrugging and turning back to an arm wrestling competition with Hella. </p><p>“So, uh, hi!” Ephrim’s eyes snapped to Throndir. The over-eager boy stuck out a hand and, after surreptitiously ensuring his gloves were still totally secure, Ephrim shook it. “Nice to meet you. Well, formally, I guess. I’ve seen you around, but you always seem busy so I’ve just left you alone. I’m Throndir, that’s Red Jack and Hella, and I guess you already know Hadrian.”</p><p>“Charmed. Nice to formally meet you as well.”</p><p>“So, uh, no offense but what brings you over here?”</p><p>“Well.” He took a gentle sip from his cup. “You sniped me during the battle.”</p><p>Hadrian seemed almost to choke on air. “He what?” Then, to Throndir, “You <i>what</i>?”</p><p>Throndir laughed and reached to scratch at the back of his head. “Ah, did I? No hard feelings I hope. All’s fair in school and war?”</p><p>“I don’t hold it against you, no. Mostly, I was impressed. I thought I was well out of range of any archers and yet,” he leaned conspiratorially on the table. “There you were. So, how did you do it?”</p><p>“Our boy’s just good like that.” Hella slammed Red Jack’s hand into the table with a heavy <i>thud</i>. Ephrim winced at the noise, eyeing the  dent in that very spot. “You’re so busy being worried about the other magic users that you never even bothered to look for the normal people.”</p><p>“An arrow can always fly farther than a spell and hurt twice as much.” Red Jack added.</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>“Guys, cut it out. It was just luck, really.”</p><p>Ephrim frowned. “Don’t diminish your own accomplishments, Throndir. Own them. Let your actions and  your name speak for itself.”</p><p>“What, like ‘Prince?’” If anyone else had said that, Ephrim would have narrowed his eyes and beun plotting the best way to curse them. But the archer had a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, and Ephrim wasn’t <i>totally</i> put off by the gentle ribbing.</p><p>“Well,” his smile was far too sharp. “If that’s all people know me for, they clearly don’t pay attention.”</p><p>---</p><p>“I never took you for someone big on ‘inter-house unity.’” Fero dropped a <i>large</i> rock by Ephrim’s hand, startling him so badly he left a massive inkblot on his notes.</p><p>“What the hell, Fero?” He reached into his satchel for a new sheet of parchment, already resigning himself to trying to recopy the ruined page alongside taking <i>new</i> notes during class. It was fine. He liked Fero. He would not strangle him in the middle of the classroom. “Why?”</p><p>“Uh, because you’re all like ‘I’m mysterious and pretty and enigmatic and I only do teamwork because I got yelled at by the professor for setting everything on fire.’”</p><p>“FIrst of all, I meant what’s the deal with the rock. Second of all, I don’t know that that’s any of your business. I don’t question who you spend <i>your</i> time with.” He bit back his additional <i>Even though I probably should</i>. No need to be so snappy this early in the day.</p><p>“The rock is homework, don’t even worry about it. ‘Sides, it’s <i>normal</i> for me to have other friends, I don’t give a fuck about all of this. You’re too-” he broke off and waved a hand in Ephrim’s general direction.</p><p>“What does that mean?!”</p><p>But Fero just shrugged. “Anyways, Teach is tryin’ to push me heavier into Faith, think you can help me out here? We’ve got a test at the end of the week and there’s only so many mandatory church services I can handle attending. Which is zero.”</p><p><i>That</i> wasn’t what he was expecting. “Oh! Yeah, sure. After dinner?”</p><p>“Why so late?”</p><p>“I have plans.”</p><p>Luckily, he was saved from further pestering when their professor walked into the classroom and everyone scrambled to their seats. It didn’t stop Fero from poking him in the side every so often, shooting him curious looks, but it was better than nothing. </p><p>After class, Ephrim packed his bag as quickly as he could, ignoring Fero’s indignant “Hey!” as he rushed away. There was a brief detour to his room, where he quickly changed into far-less formal clothes and, after a pause, grabbed his sword. He hadn’t used the damn thing in months but one never knew what they should be prepared for, he supposed. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t been bringing it to their other spars he just...well. Only a few more weeks until he could put it down entirely without question.</p><p>Throndir sitting perched on the sofa in the lounge of the Knight’s Hall, flipping through a thin book but as soon as Ephrim crossed the threshold, he was on his feet with his bow slung over his back. “Hey! Took you long enough. I was starting to wonder if you were gonna ditch me or something today.” The small chuckle he let out made Ephrim pause in his stretching.</p><p>“What? Why would I do that?”</p><p>“Eh, don’t worry about it. Not that you would, ignore me.”</p><p>“Please, like I would come consistently for two weeks just to suddenly vanish. I just got...wrapped up. If I wasn’t able to make it to one of the sessions, I’d be courteous enough to send a message along.” He couldn’t help but wonder how many times before Throndir had been easily abandoned to make him voice that worry. “Regardless, I’m here now. Are you ready?”</p><p>Throndir’s nervous look was replaced with the grin Ephrim had learned to associate with his new...acquaintance? Schoolmate? <i>Friend</i>? Training partner, he eventually settled on. No use in getting too attached. Or over-complicate things. No matter how much his traitorous body wanted to return that smile.</p><p>“Well, now I know that. I just let my thoughts run away from me sometimes. Like I said. Ignore me. You ready to head to the field now?”</p><p>“Probably for the best. I’d like to avoid detention for blowing up the indoor area...again.”</p><p>“ I guess I never put two and two together that that was <i>you</i>.Holy shit, I forgot about that.”</p><p>“Yeah... I do my best to avoid reminding people about that. Last thing we need is for word to get around that an Adrestrian mage can’t keep a handle on their powers.”</p><p>Throndir only shrugged and plucked at his bow string. “We all have moments like that. Do you know how many times I almost accidentally shot my d- almost shot someone learning archery when I was a kid? Don’t even worry about it.”</p><p>Ephrim blinked at the other boy in surprise. He said it so easily, too. Like it was perfectly natural for incidental carelessness to cause a wagon’s worth of gold in damages. Like Throndir somehow thought he wasn’t broken or just not trying hard enough when the magic sometimes freed itself from his control. Something unnamable glowed in the center of his sternum.</p><p>---</p><p>Fantasmo slammed his book shut hard enough to create a resounding echo. “That is it! It is impossible to study here while you’re <i>moping</i> like that.”</p><p>“I am <i>not</i> moping!” Ephrim said, indignant.</p><p>“You are, and it’s so <i>loud</i> I cannot possibly continue my research here. I’m going to the library. Where it’s <i>quiet</i>. Perhaps I should remain there until your archer friend returns and then you’ll be <i>silent</i>.”</p><p>“I am not <i>moping</i>!” He shouted at Fantasmo’s back. “And his name is Throndir!”</p><p>“Whatever!”</p><p>Incensed, Ephrim left the common area and walked back to his room, ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him. Moping! How could Fantasmo accuse him of something so childish? Yes, he’d been a bit <i>lonely</i> since Throndir had been assigned to the Lonato mission, but that didn’t mean anything. And so what if Hitchock had brought up that he seemed out of sorts. Of course, he was worried about his friend, it was only natural. This was a real battle he’d be going into, not some mock fight that school held. What if-</p><p>He shook his head as if to clear it and eventually reached his room. Barely stopping to kick his boots off, he snagged his well-worn book of fairy tales and legends off his desk and flopped onto his bed. Its familiar weight had an almost-immediate soothing effect. Gently thumbing the pages, he flipped to where he had stowed Throndir’s most recent letter and read through it once again. He had to be careful not to rip it at the creases, but he had experience with that. It’d been delivered to him without fanfare three days prior, and still, he fretted. Throndir’s tone was cheery as always, rambling on about anything and everything, from how Sige and Aubrey had nearly accidentally blown up the camp one night to how in awe he was of the leading general of the mission. If it had been anyone else writing him, he may have found himself annoyed at the lack of succinctness, but instead, Ephrim only thought it to be oddly...endearing.</p><p>From the way Throndir spoke, he knew there wasn’t <i>really</i> anything to be worried about. But hushed whispers he heard and rumors he received from his own advisors back home told him Lonato was <i>dangerous</i>. And maybe it did bother him a little, knowing that he wouldn’t hear from his friend again until Throndir returned in the flesh. . As naïve as it sounded, he almost wished he could be next to the archer to protect him. Ridiculous, he knew. Throndir was a more than capable warrior; what could he do that others could not? Still, Ephrim was antsy up until the day the Deer returned. </p><p>The news was announced while they were all still in the middle of lessons, and Ephrim was beside himself, desperate to go greet his friend. He could only be thankful that Arrell was sat next to him, as Ephrim knew <i>he</i> wouldn’t comment on the way he was bouncing his leg impatiently.</p><p>When they were released,  Ephrim <i>walked</i>, albeit quickly, to Throndir’s quarters. He barely remembered to take a breath and compose himself before rapping his knuckles briefly against the door. The wait was so long that, for a moment, he wondered if he’d come too quickly. Maybe Throndir wasn’t done with his debriefing, or was in the infirmary, or-</p><p>The door swung open, cutting off his wild thoughts. Throndir stood in front of him bruised and bleary-eyed, but still breathing. He looked...withdrawn, though. Shrunken in some way. The smile of relief Ephrim hadn’t even realized was on his face slid away, replaced with concern. </p><p>“Ephrim?” “Throndir?”</p><p>Both paused as they each realized they had spoken over the other, but Throndir was the first to break the silence.</p><p>“What are- what are you doing here?” His voice sounded rough.</p><p>What a ridiculous question. “I heard you returned, so I came to see you.”</p><p>“Well... here I am.” Throndir attempted a small smile, but it didn’t even reach his eyes. “So uh, you can go now, I guess. I’ll see you later?” He motioned to close the door and, almost as a reflex, Ephrim’s hand shot out to stop it. </p><p>“Ephrim?”</p><p>“I- I was worried. About you.”</p><p>“You were?”</p><p>“Of course I was. You’re my...friend. You’re my friend Throndir, and I wanted to see if you were okay.”</p><p>“Barely a scratch on me, so you can see that I’m fine and you can leave. I’m sure you’re busy and-”</p><p>“You’re not okay!” Ephrim burst out. “You’re clearly upset and hurting. If you really don’t want me around, I’ll go. But don’t- don’t push me away just to feel strong and stoic. I just want to help.” Ephrim paused, “If you’ll let me.” Beat followed beat, and he began to fear that he’d said too much. His heart thudded anxiously against his ribcage, despite how he tried to calm it. </p><p>Throndir’s shoulders dropped and he stepped back from the doorway, allowing Ephrim in. “I guess I can’t stop you, huh?”</p><p>“Well, certainly not like that.” He joked as he entered. “Now, really, how are you doing?”</p><p>The door closed quietly behind him, and Throndir sat heavily on the floor, back up against his bed. Ephrim didn’t waste any time sitting beside him. </p><p>“I feel <i>awful</i>, Eph. Like, I know this was some ‘holy mission’ or whatever, but Lord Lonato was just a guy grieving his son. And we- I was the one that put an arrow through his head. Fuck.”</p><p>“Oh Throndir.” He wasn’t quite sure what to do in this situation. The best he could offer was an arm around his friend’s shoulders. The other boy stiffened at the unexpected touch before leaning fully into his side.</p><p>“And the people we were fighting were just normal people. Half of them didn’t even have real weapons.”</p><p>Ephrim sucked in a sharp breath. Unbidden, memories from his childhood rose up and he violently shoved them away. He couldn’t afford to fall into that spiral, not when Throndir needed him. So he hugged him close and murmured, “What do you need?”</p><p>“Just,” oh and the way he sounded on the verge of tears made Ephrim’s stomach twist. “Can you just sit with me? For a little while?”</p><p>“Of course, whatever you need.”</p><p>And that was all that needed to be said. Ephrim could only hold him tight as tears soaked into his shirt.</p><p>---</p><p>It was like a dam had broken between them, and as the months passed, being with the archer felt as easy as breathing. The two spent so many meals together that the Deer and Eagles may as well have merged. Sure, it led to unending teasing from his new friends (and what an odd realization to know they were friends), and maybe Adaire picked his pockets more than he would have liked (“Homework” she always snarked). But Ephrim couldn’t say he minded much. For the first time in years, he felt like he could <i>breathe</i>. </p><p>For his own part, Throndir took the teasing in stride. For all his personal misgivings about the permanence of his friends, he’d always been easy going. Of all the new relationships to come out of the whole affair, Eprhim was most surprised by Throndir’s new insistence that <i>Fantasmo</i> was the most interesting person on campus,endlessly peppering him with questions. That in itself wasn’t too unusual, but the way Fantasmo almost grudgingly took Throndir under his wing was. Ephrim wasn’t <i>jealous</i>, though, whatever Red Jack implied. He wasn’t. Just a bit taken aback. That was all.</p><p>There wasn’t time for getting wrapped up in the petty machinations of school drama, anyways. With the Battle of Eagle and Lion approaching quickly, and the White Heron Cup and ball on its heels, Ephrim had his hands full with preparations galore. Throndir withdrew as well, citing some “surprise” he was cooking up. Probably some new technique he was hoping to unveil during the battle. Ephrim couldn’t fault him for the secrecy. Technically, they were to be “enemies,” and it wouldn’t do to be giving away one’s competitive advantage.</p><p>The day of the battle approached sooner than expected, and even with all of his planning, Ephrim felt woefully unprepared. As they readied themselves to travel to Gronder Field, Throndir approached him, interrupting Ephrim checking and rechecking his armor and charms.</p><p>“Hey bud, you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Ephrim snapped. He winced at his tone. “Yes, I’m fine. Just, ensuring everything’s in order.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I get it. But hey, at the end of the day, it’s just a game, right?”</p><p>Ephrim pursed his lips at that statement, but decided no to comment on it. “And you? How are you feeling? Planning on sniping me from the pavilion this time?”</p><p>Throndir laughed at that, and even though they stood in the pre-dawn grey, Ephrim could’ve sworn the sun appeared for a brief moment.</p><p>“Well, even if I was planning to do that, I wouldn’t tell you, would I? Anyways, no I don’t. I’ve got a new ace up my sleeve.”</p><p>“Oh yes. Your ‘surprise.’ Any hints for me?”</p><p>“Nope!” Throndir popped the “p” with a grin. “But that’s not why I came over here. I wanted to ask…”</p><p>Ephrim’s breath came up short. “Yes?”</p><p>“Do you wanna-”</p><p>“Alright everyone in the wagons!” Galencia called, clapping their hands together loud enough to spook the horses. “Time to get a move on!”</p><p>“Damn I thought-”</p><p>There was a tug on his sleeve and Ephrim turned to see Fero at his side. “C’mon we gotta go. You can flirt with your boyfriend later.”</p><p>He felt his face flush bright red. “Fero!” He hissed.</p><p>“Uh, bye then! I’ll ask you later, okay?” Throndir waved at him as he was pulled along by Fero. All he could do was wave back sheepishly. What had his friend wanted to ask? As much as he wanted to turn the question over in his mind like a river stone, he couldn’t afford to lose focus.</p><p>It was for the best that Ephrim recentered himself, anyway, because Throndir’s surprise was a fucking <i>wyvern</i>. The battle was long and hot, but well-fought. At the end of it, he could scarcely stand for exhaustion,  and he resigned himself to sleeping the whole ride back to the monastery. Throndir intercepted him on his way to where the wagons waited, hair plastered to his forehead with dirt and sweat, but nonetheless content.</p><p>“So? Were you surprised or what?”</p><p>Ephrim blinked slowly at him for a moment, registering his question. “I can definitely say I wasn’t expecting that at all. Is that what you’ve been doing?”</p><p>“Yeah! His name is Kodiak and I think he’s my new best friend. Next to you, I mean!” He laughed awkwardly and Ephrim smiled.</p><p>“I’m your best friend?”</p><p>“Well duh. Obviously.”</p><p>“You’re mine too.” He wanted to say more, but a yawn prevented it.</p><p>“Ephrim, did you use <i>all</i> your spells? You must be exhausted. Come on, let’s go sit down.” He gently led Ephrim to the closest wagon and hefted him into it. Ephrim was taken aback by how <i>strong</i> his friend was, but decided to tuck that away to think about later. And then he remembered:</p><p>“Wait, you had something you wanted to ask me. What was it?”</p><p>“Just rest for a minute, won’t you? It’s fine, I’ll ask you later.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>He ducked his head, rubbing at the back of his neck. Ephrim had long since learned that meant he was embarrassed, but about what, he couldn’t even begin to guess. “Hey now, I’m serious! Take care of yourself, okay?”</p><p>“Hmph.” Despite his intentions to stay upright, Ephrim quickly found himself slumped against Throndir’s shoulder.</p><p>He never got the chance to find out what exactly it was Throndir wanted to ask him,  As soon as they returned to the monastery, they were both swept away by their respective Houses. Even after that, every attempt to speak privately was thwarted. Between group meals, missions, chores, mandatory training, the Cup, and runaway pegasi, it seemed there was always <i>something</i>. It was...disappointing, but Ephrim had to rise above it and put the mystery out of his mind. Whatever it was would, unfortunately, just have to wait. </p><p>The morning of the Ball, Ephrim woke to find a note slipped beneath his door. Curious, he unfolded it and saw only a single line. </p><p><span class="u">Meet me at the Goddess Tower tonight</span>.</p><p>He flipped it over, but there was no secret to be found. It wasn’t anyone’s handwriting he recognized, there was no sigil or notable feature to the stationary, and it was completely unsigned. Was he being pranked? But who would bother doing something so childish as that? Mystified, he set the note aside. It was going to be a busy day, he couldn’t afford to dwell on it.</p><p>The event was everything Ephrim had hoped for. The preparations that he and the other members of the committee had been fretting over for <i>ages</i> turned out like a dream. The food, the music, the dancing, all of it. He twirled around the ballroom with Hadrian, Hitchcock, Adelaide, even Alyosha for a bit. Everything was perfect.</p><p>Except.</p><p>He’d seen neither hide nor hair of Throndir all night. Hella only shrugged when he asked her, and Red Jack only smiled knowingly and said “Around.” He tried not to let the disappointment get to him, sticking around until it got truly overwhelming and he had to step out for some air. In the quiet, he could breathe deeply and clear his mind. As he stood there, he recalled the note from earlier. What harm could it do, really? Going to possibly meet some nervous student who couldn’t face him properly was hardly the most preposterous thing he’d ever done. He was beginning to regret the laid-back attitude of earlier that had led him to only wear a glove on his afflicted hand. There was no time to return to his room for another though, so. Onwards, he supposed.</p><p>As the silhouette of the building loomed ahead of him, Ephrim’s heart began beating erratically within his chest. He was...nervous about who he might meet inside, he realized. It was silly, but he couldn’t decide if he’d rather it be empty or occupied. And if it was the latter then, maybe, hopefully...</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he steeled his nerves and pushed the heavy doors open, flooding the space with moonlight. </p><p>“Hello?” A voice called. An incredibly <i>familiar</i> voice.</p><p>“You?”</p><p>Throndir stood before him, looking almost alien in his formal wear. His wild curls were tamed and his suit fit him <i>well</i>. He looked <i>handsome</i>, Ephrim registered with a shock. Ephrim tugged slightly at the hem of his jacket, straightening an invisible wrinkle.</p><p>“It’s me.” Throndir confirmed. He fidgeted in place, nervousness plain on his face. “Surprise?”</p><p>“But-”” Ephrim had no idea what he was going to say. Instead, he walked over, stopping short about three paces away. “Throndir?”</p><p>“I was worried you weren’t gonna come honestly. I had Adaire write the note so you wouldn’t know it was me but then you didn’t show up so I thought maybe you’d figured it out and-”</p><p>“When you weren’t at the Ball, I was worried. No one would tell me where you were but you were <i>here</i>.”</p><p>“I was here.” A hesitant pause. “Are you...disappointed? That it’s me?”</p><p>If Ephrim rolled his eyes any harder, he was sure they’d fall out of his head and roll all the way back to Adrestria. He took the opportunity to get closer, reaching hesitantly to take Throndir’s hand with his own ungloved one. There was something hanging in the space between them. The silence was so absolute that he could hear the small, nervous gasp Throndir made. </p><p>“If you think I’m disappointed, you haven’t been paying attention.” He said.. </p><p>“I always pay attention to you. I’ve been trying to ask you to go to the dance with me since Gronder.”</p><p>Ephrim’s eyes widened in surprise. “What?”</p><p>“<i>Yeah</i>! What did you <i>think</i> I was trying to ask you?”</p><p>“I- I honestly don’t know. Oh my gods I’m an idiot.”</p><p>That made Throndir laugh <i>hard</i>, and just like that, the tension that was keeping them frozen had melted. The archer twined their fingers together. </p><p>“You’re not an idiot. Just...bad at feelings, maybe. Not in a bad way, though. It’s cute, honestly. Uh, <i>you’re</i> cute.”</p><p>“<i>You’re</i> cute.” was the only thing Ephrim could think to say. </p><p>“Can I-” “Do you want-”</p><p>They laughed. “You first.” Ephrim offered.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Who needed some stupid dance? With a smile, Ephrim closed the final distance between the two of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is another one of those "supposed to be short and yet got away from me" fics. i actually wrote out like half an extended universe for this au, i <a href="https://twitter.com/frabjousgay/status/1284910755733630977?s=20">posted the notes</a> on my twitter, but i'm laughing bc really and truly, i suffer from the too much gene. i couldn't help it though, it was so much fun</p><p>as always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated, and i can be found <a href="https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/">here</a> on tumblr and <a href="https://twitter.com/frabjousgay">@frabjousgay</a> on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>